


Meme-ories of a Sensual Evening

by OspreyEmblem



Category: Lunch Bunch RPF, Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm not sorry, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Memes, the meme is simply orgasmic, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyEmblem/pseuds/OspreyEmblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius has been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme-ories of a Sensual Evening

“We’ve been waiting for two years and you can’t wait five more minutes to open the door?” Darius sniped, stroking his newly-wedded wife’s sides through her post-ceremony dress.

“Where—oh my god, do that again—where did that fucking keycard go? I had it one goddamn second ago—” Patricia’s words were cut off in a huff of breath as she finally grasped the edge of hard plastic and knocked it triumphantly against the hotel room door. “Fucking finally,” she exclaimed, scanning the card a single miraculous time and practically throwing herself into the dimly lit room.

Tugging Darius along by his shirt collar, Patricia maneuvered her way to the bed blindly and, upon reaching it, patted the edge of it for Darius to sit. “Be back in a minute,” she said with a sly wink, dancing her way to the bathroom as he sat obediently.

Darius took advantage of the quiet moment to take a deep breath and prepare himself. This was his moment. He’d been waiting practically his whole life for this day. Now that it was here, he was nearly overcome with nerves. What if he botched it? What if he couldn’t perform? But no. He was prepared. He was ready. He took another deep breath, this one slower, and ran his hands down his thighs to his knees. Now was his moment, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

So intent on steeling his nerves, he was startled by the bathroom door swinging suddenly inwards, revealing in a rectangle of dim yellow light his beautiful wife, clad only in a set of tiger-striped satin panties and matching bra. “My favourite,” he murmured, struck.

“I know. That’s why I bought them,” she grinned, stalking towards him like a prowling tigress. “I wanted to make our first time special.”

He swallowed. It felt like a fucking minigun had lodged itself in his throat. His eyes grew wide as he tracked her approach.

Reaching him, she placed a hand on his chest to balance herself and knelt up on the bed to straddle his lap. Stroking down his chest, she leaned in towards his ear and whispered throatily, “Run, little baby, I am coming for you. I have new weapon!” Darius gasped, head jerking back. He’d never heard such a flawless Heavy impersonation!

“Where—where did you learn to do that?” he managed to gasp out, mind still whirling.

“It was _long_ trip,” she said, still affecting the accent. “But I do it for you—we make a good team, eh?” She punctuated the end of her sentence by shoving at Darius’ chest, knocking him back onto the bed. She crawled forward until she was hovering over him. “Go ahead and cry, baby. I promise you _pleasure_ without end,” she continued, voice dropping on the final sentence. Darius closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. _Remember the plan, the plan, I’ve waited too long to let this pass me by_ , he chanted inwardly. Opening his eyes again, he met Patricia’s, still heavy with arousal. She took his focus as permission to continue and slowly sat up, arching her back suggestively as she came to a kneeling position over him again.

Moving to her own internal music, Patricia reached tantalizingly behind her back and fingered the clasp of her bra. She swayed a moment from side to side before finally pinching the fabric and unhooking the clasp in one smooth movement. Carefully bringing both arms back to the front of her body, she crossed her arms and grasped the opposite arms’ straps, pulling them down in unison until the only thing holding the bra in place were her elbows, still pressed tightly to her sides. Darius watched in stunned, breathless anticipation as she moved a single finger over the place between her breasts in a circular motion before dipping it downwards, tugging the bra slowly down her body.

Her breasts hanging newly-freed from their tiger-striped cradles, she leaned back down towards Darius and, giving him a sultry smile, grabbed his hands to place them on her body.  He marveled at the revealed flesh, smoothing his hands over her sides. It was now or never, he thought. Pushing himself up on an elbow, he moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

“Why ya titty out?”

Patricia gasped, eyes growing wide and heart racing as she heard those magic words. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, a shuddering orgasm overtook her and caused her to sway dangerously. Darius caught her by the hips and laid her out next to him on the bed to come back to herself in her own time. Satisfied, Darius smiled as he lay back down, hands behind his head, and sighed triumphantly. His work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Darius for inspiring this; hope I inspired you a little in turn *wink*  
> Also big thanks to the official TF2 wiki. Couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
